Mushrooms
Mushrooms are a Vegetable Food item in Don't Starve. There are three types of Mushrooms; Red, Green, and Blue. They can be used as vegetables or filler in Crock Pot recipes, or given to a Pig to produce Manure. Each mushroom has different effects on Health, Hunger, and Sanity, therefore, a player needs to know the advantages and disadvantages of their effects and think hard before consuming them. However, when combined effectively, mushrooms are a very synergistic food. Mushrooms can only be picked at certain times of the day: : Day : Dusk : Night Each Mushroom will re-grow after 10–20 hours of Rain. They can also be dug up at any time using a Shovel to obtain two mushrooms, but the mushroom spawn will be destroyed. Mushrooms do not grow during Winter. A Cooked Red, Green, or Blue Cap is the product of cooking the Mushroom over a Campfire, Fire Pit or Dwarf Star. Red Mushrooms Planted= |-| Picked= ( ) ( ) |spawnCode1 = "red_cap" |spawnCode2 = "red_cap_cooked"}} Red Mushrooms are typically found in Grasslands or Forests and can only be picked during the day. Chopping down a Red Mushtree will also yield a Red Cap in addition to a Log. Red Mushrooms have the worst effects of all the mushrooms, both raw and cooked. Red Cap -20 +12.5 0 Cooked Red Cap +1 0 -10 Red Mushrooms can be dropped on the ground to indirectly damage Mobs if they eat it. Green Mushrooms Planted= |-| Picked= ( ) ( ) |spawnCode1 = "green_cap" |spawnCode2 = "green_cap_cooked"}} Green Mushrooms are typically found in Forests and Marshes, and can only be picked at Dusk. Chopping down a Green Mushtree will also yield a Green Cap in addition to a Log. Green Cap 0 +12.5 -50 Raw Green Caps can be eaten to decrease Sanity (to hunt Shadow Creatures or Beardlings, for example). Cooked Green Cap -1 0 +15 Cooked Green Caps can be eaten to increase Sanity. Having an equal positive effect to the Raw Blue Cap's negative, the Cooked Green Cap may be eaten in conjunction with a Raw Blue Cap for a resulting +19 , +12.5 , and 0 . Blue Mushrooms Planted= |-| Picked= ( ) ( ) |spawnCode1 = "blue_cap" |spawnCode2 = "blue_cap_cooked"}} Blue Mushrooms are typically found in Grasslands and Marshes and can only be picked at Night. Chopping down a Blue Mushtree will also yield a Blue Cap in addition to a Log. Blue Cap -3 0 +10 Raw Blue Caps have the most positive effects of all the Mushrooms. Cooked Blue Cap +20 12.5 -15 Subscribe to Volx: ☀https://www.youtube.com/user/VolxLP Downloadable Content In the Reign of Giants ''and [[Shipwrecked|''Shipwrecked]] DLC, Mushrooms will turn into Mushtrees during a Full Moon. After chopping down these Mushtrees, their stumps will turn into a harvested Mushroom spawn point. In Reign of Giants, all three types of mushrooms can be found within the Deciduous Forest. Don't Starve Together In Don't Starve Together, the Toadstool drops Mushrooms of each color when killed. Mushrooms can be crafted into Funcaps of all three colors, which players can wear on their heads. The Mushroom Planter can be used to grow Mushrooms of all types by planting Caps or Mushroom Spores on them. Usage Tips * Blue Mushrooms are good for regenerating health when raw, or retaining sanity when cooked. Green Mushrooms are good for going insane when raw, or regaining sanity at minimum cost when cooked. Red Mushrooms are good for giving to Pigmen, luring Gobblers, and using as Crock Pot filler. * Red Mushroom damaging Mobs that eat it is especially useful when dealing with Gobblers as 3 Red Mushrooms in a stack can kill one Gobbler, providing Drumsticks. Trivia * Mushrooms were added in A Little Rain Must Fall update. * Rings of Mushrooms can be found in some worlds. These resemble Fairy Rings that can be found in reality. * Although they are considered vegetables in Don't Starve, mushrooms are body parts of fungi, and are technically not plants. However, they act more like vegetables than anything else during digestion. * The red mushroom's appearance and toxicity is likely based on the Amanita, which include some of the most toxic fungi known. * The raw Green Mushroom's insanity is likely based on real life Psychedelic Mushrooms. Bugs * If a mushroom is picked as it sinks into the ground, the player will receive a mushroom but the hole the mushroom left would look like the mushroom is still there and sleeping. The player will still view the mushroom as if it were picked already. * Sometimes Mushtrees will not transform back into normal mushrooms when the day starts. Gallery Set piece mushroom circle.png|A Blue Mushroom Fairy Ring. Cave red mushrooms.png|A Fairy Ring in a Cave. redring.png|A Red Mushroom Fairy Ring. fairy circle.PNG|Wigfrid standing in a small Green Mushroom Fairy Ring. Green mushroom fairy ring maxwell.png|Maxwell standing in a large Green Mushroom Fairy Ring. Mushroom Planters Stage 3.png|Mushroom farming using Mushroom Planters in Don't Starve Together. Category:Flammable Objects Category:Food Category:Fuel Category:Healing Category:Items Category:Naturally Spawning Objects Category:Non-Renewable Category:Plants Category:Perishables Category:Sanity Boost Category:Sanity Loss Category:Vegetables Category:Diggable Objects Category:Health Loss Category:Boss Dropped Items Category:Mob Dropped Items